noilegnave
by PhilipCult
Summary: From smart to stupid, for Uncivilized to civilized, from quiet to loud, this story shows on how opposite personalities in every characters may destroy the NERV orginization, and fail to protect the world from angels. Romance will result later on.


Authors Note: I just thought this out when I woke up, about how disastrous NERV would be if every bodies personality changed (except for the angels), nothing more to say since I'm tired at the moment, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: …eh what! Lemme sleep in my cardboard so I can dream on dang it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ummm… Shinji's coming today right! After all these years of separation, he's coming today right?" Gendo was excited because of that his son has finally came to see him after all these years, Shinji left Gendo after his mother died, he changed ever since that day. 

"Yo bro, I don't know whatcha blabin about but some btch just reported this damn sht to me damnt! I mean don't just ask me all this crp and just relaaaaax bro." Gendo gave a blank look for a minute, "uuh… I'll take that as a yes…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji soon stepped into the NERV base with his glasses on walking with the hands on his pockets, and stepped right in front of his father, " uuuh… hi son, he he… nice to meet you he he…" Shinji gave him a cold look and went to the important matter, "I heard that I am to pilot Eva unit 01, show me where the Eva unit 01 is." Gendo was breathing fast and couldn't think of a word to say but just to lead him the Eva unit.

"Umm, here it is he he, that's the Evangelion unit yes… ummm I made it pink cause I think you would like it yes? I painted the flowers on it, and took the horns off because it might poke someone's eye off…" Shinji turned quickly to his father madly , "YOU ARE A DISGRACE! Look at what you have don't here! This is meant to destroy angels! Not for a fashion model! You just destroyed a property of the NERV center! Do you know how much this cost?"

Gendo fainted because of all the pressure, and the NERV staffs took him away.

Shinji sighed quietly, and ordered them to fix Eva unit 01 armor from what Gendo has done to it.

Later on, he was introduced to Misato, who is going to take care of Shinji for the moment, and be his secretary. "Oh dear, I apologize for what Gendo has done, I just don't understand how he got to the rank of a commander, he is just so uncivilized my dear."

They both walked to meet the Eva pilots which only one of them were excited. " Shinji, this is Rei and Asuka, both the pilots of Eva unit 02 and 00"

Rei walked in front to study Shinji for a moment, "I don't like this guy, he seems to boring and quiet Misato" Misato gave a quick response " Quiet down darling, he is the son of the commander, you two will live together for the moment."

Rei couldn't tell if Shinji was staring at her or not because of his sunglasses, but with her ways of saying things before she thinks, and yelled at him, " I bet your looking at me with your pervy eyes!" Shinji turned to Rei with a blank stare, " your usefulness is only with your aggression, not for your Nazi like behaviour"

" Wha wha wha whaaat! You idiot! Asuka's from Germany not me!" Asuka turned to Rei, and spoke with a flat tone of voice, "I am only half German"

But Rei ignored what Asuka said and attempt to slap Shinji. Unfortunately Shinji grabbed Reis hand before she can slap him, and he punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"My, my, be gentle on her Shinji, she's a pilot you know. Alright then, me and Asuka will go and see Kaji, while you guys just wait here for a while." They both walked off to meet Kaji, who had just arrived to Japan late because of that he went back to get his luggage that he forgot to bring, leaving him Rei on the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo was at one of his meetings with the Seele groups, talking about there plan, " I trust that you have done has planned Gendo? As we have paid for what you are supposed to do?" Gendo replied, "All is in his box Kaji brought for us… its all in here. DUNKIN DOUNUTS FRESH FROM GERMANY!"

All the Seele members climbed over there desks and went on Gendo to grab all they can grab.

Seele 06 was satisfied with his donuts stuffed in his mouth, and talked in full mouth, "Very good, it seems we can trust you, but what about the other plan?" "Oh its going as planned baby!" They all did an evil laugh, until Seele 07 choked and died.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Rei woke up after getting punched hard in the face, and noticed that Asuka and Misato are gone.

"Hey baka, where are they!" Without looking at her, Shinji replied staring at the wall "They went to meet Kaji" 

Rei suddenly got angry and stomped the floor hard and shouted out loud, " DAMNIT! That damn red hair gets the meet the hotty! Oh well, since I'm bored how about we ki…" "shut the fk up".

To be continued!...


End file.
